Of getting high and then back down – the next generation
by xxRikkexx1
Summary: A follow up to "Of getting high and then back down" this time with the next generation of Winchesters; Jamie and River (borrowed from the amazing WildBlueYonder). Boys will be boys and parents will be parents! Warnings: bad language, drinking, weed and corporal punishment! You have been warned, so don't have a fit :p


**A/N: This is obviously a follow up to "Of getting high and then back down" where Sam and Dean stated that they wouldn't roast any future kids' butts for getting high... Let's see if they'll stick to their pledge when that actually happens.**

**The amazing WildBlueYonder6 has permitted me to bring her boys, Jamie and River, out to play, so all credit for these awesome characters (including JR Banner and his dad) goes to her. Thank you for letting me borrow the next generation of Winchesters :)**

**Warnings: language, teens getting high, parents kicking some ass and so on and so forth...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the cover photo (no copyright infringement intended) and unfortunately I don't own Supernatural – I just torture the poor guys' asses for my own twisted pleasure o.O **

**Have fun reading :)**

* * *

**Of getting high and then back down – the next generation**

River was glaring at the blackboard without really seeing anything. At the moment his mind was taking him to a pleasant trip to heaven. A heaven where blonde haired, blue-eyed and big-breasted Ms. Hewitt was all too willing to unbutton her blouse and let her perky twins join a frisky game of strip poker.

The young social studies teacher pursed her lips and batted her long, black eyelashes at River.

"Oh no" she started in her drawling southern accent "I lost another round, what should come off now River?"

A crooked smile spread across the face of the teen in question.

"Well, I wouldn't mind the bra disappearing!" he said, the smile growing as his teacher unhooked the laced piece of lingerie.

Just as Ms. Hewitt's milky white bosom was revealing itself to River an intruding noise startled him.

"Mr. Winchester!" a nasal voice yelled, abruptly ripping River out of his dreams and back to History Class with grumpy, old Mrs. Brown.

"What?" he snapped desperately with unintentional attitude. The damn woman had completely ruined his moment!

The wrinkled prune of a teacher squinted and slowly made her way down the room. Everyone was staring and to his horror River found himself to be sporting a hard-on from his joyous dream. Well that was just fucking great!

To his left Jamie sat straight upright in his chair. He had been doodling when the Winchester-name had been called and had jumped on the spot, usually being the one yelled at. His smart-ass comments often got him in hot water with the teachers, but his inherited charm and ability to smooth-talk just as often got him off the hook again; Mrs. Brown did NOT happen to be one of the educators who could be persuaded by his charm though!

Mrs. Brown had reached River's spot and was eyeballing him angrily. She leaned forward, invading River's private space, and he couldn't help but think about the dream where Ms. Hewitt had leaned forward. That view had been quite different! Once again he was brought back to reality by Mrs. Brown's hissing voice.

"What was I just saying, River?"

"Mr. Winchester..." River tried slowly with a winning smile.

The old teacher sighed loudly and narrowed her eyes.

"Before that!" she sneered.

For the rest of his life River would not be able to explain what the hell made him utter these next words. Maybe it was because Mrs. Brown had interrupted his daydream, maybe it was just his, sometimes stupid, teenaged brain going nuts, but no matter the reason River opened his mouth after cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, Mrs. Brown, if you can't even remember what you just said maybe it's time you retired!"

The class fell silent. For a second you could have heard a pin drop. Then JR facepalmed loudly and Jamie couldn't hold back a terrified laugh. River NEVER talked to teachers that way! Least of all Mrs. Brown! Partly because he just wasn't that kind of guy, but mainly because his dad was Sam "Sasquatch" Winchester who had an unreasonable expectation about how his son behaved in school!

When River realized what he had just said he desperately tried to back pedal. His attempt was abruptly killed off when Mrs. Brown slammed her hand down his table.

"Detention, Mr. Winchester!" she shrieked while her wrinkled face turned beet red, "and please remove yourself from my classroom immediately and report to the Principal's office!"

River blinked a couple of times, not knowing how to react. He still had half a boner and cursed the fact that fashion dictated very tight jeans! He could not leave his seat yet.

"I-I'm sorry" he mumbled "I don't know wh-"

"I don't want to hear it. Get. Out."

Jamie threw River an asking look behind Mrs. Brown's back but only got a frantic glance from his cousin as an answer. Jamie did get that River couldn't leave his spot, though, otherwise the guy would have been out the door already.

"Mrs. Brown" Jamie said, "maybe you didn't really hear what River said. I don't think he tried to of-"

She slowly turned and stared Jamie down.

"So now I'm deaf as well as in need of retirement?!" the irate woman slithered.

Jamie shook his head violently.

"No Ma'am. No, that's not what I meant. I just-"

"Get out! NOW! The pair of you!"

When neither boy moved, Mrs. Brown proceeded to grab both teens by an arm and yank them from their seats. She propelled them towards the door and managed to get the entire class hooting and whistling because of the unfolding drama.

Once out in the hall Jamie turned on River and punched him in the arm.

"Thanks a lot, man!" he growled, "why the hell did you say those things to Mrs. Brown?"

"First of all I didn't ask you to come to my rescue. You landed your own ass in detention! Secondly... I have no idea what just happened! I was dreaming 'bout Ms. Hewitt and her big, perky airbags, and you know, I kinda...kinda got a little... you know!"

Jamie smiled crookedly.

"Yeah, so you see why I had to buy some time!" River continued and ran a hand through his hair.

"And you just figured, 'hey, let me piss off Mrs. Brown'! Very clever cousin! You're freakin' lucky she didn't get Principal O'Connor to paddle your ass!"

River looked appalled by the thought. Only Winchesters had ever beaten his poor backside, and he intended for things to stay that way! Having the stern, conservative principal swing his big ass paddle over him would be too humiliating – not to mention the horrifying whoopin' Dad would lay on him when he got home! No, staying out of trouble in school was definitely in River's best interest, and now he'd gone and gotten a detention for mouthing off on top of having to report to the Principal's office. Sam Winchester would not be pleased!

x-x

Principal O'Connor had not been impressed. After half an hour of slamming his hand down his huge desk, pacing slowly back and forth and chewing out the wayward Winchesters they had been permitted to leave. Both boys were somewhat subdued afterwards, mainly because O'Connor had called their respective fathers in the middle of the telling off and had filled them in on recent events.

"I'm gonna die!" River stated dramatically on the way to detention "there's no way I can get out of this one! Dad is gonna go mental..."

Jamie had no comforting come-back. Usually Sam was pretty easy-going, but when it came to school stuff the guy was a nutcase!

"I'm pretty sure you won't actually die, Riv" Jamie said and looked at his distressed cousin.

"Maybe not, but my ass will! I really don't feel like having a conversation with Dad's gigantor-hands, much less over something like this. Why didn't I just do something like getting drunk or high?! I'm sure my ass would feel better if that was my offense!"

Jamie wasn't too sure of that though but let River rant all the way down the hall. They entered the classroom and plopped down on two chairs in the back.

A few minutes later JR strolled in the door, greeting Jamie and River with a small nod. He quickly pulled out a chair at the desk next to Jamie's and sent the teacher a quick glance. She had an annoyed look on her face and was rummaging through the contents of her bag without paying the kids in the room any attention.

"What the hell are you doing here JR?" River whispered and raised an eyebrow.

JR shrugged.

"Err, well, Mrs. Brown wasn't in a good mood after what happened with you two, and I guess it wasn't a good idea to answer her question the way I did..."

Jamie snorted out a small laugh as he could easily picture what might have been said in class.

"I just followed in your footsteps guys, come on, it was too tempting!"

"Maybe" River said "but if your dad finds out what you said, I guess it won't have been worth it."

"Aah, River, why'd ya have to bring that up, dude! He won't, though. Dad's outta town until tomorrow night, so my butt's safe! Besides I needed to talk to you guys. Jesse Robson invited all of us to his party tomorrow and apparently his bro is home and joining the event!"

JR smiled broadly at his friends, enjoying their widening eyes and sly smiles.

"Dayum" Jamie started "a Joey Robson party will be the event of the year."

"That's what I thought" JR answered with a smile "Jesse said that Joey only wanted him to invite a few people, so it won't be too crowded. Plenty of room to enjoy the ladies!"

"And some ladies it will be" River said dreamily, "Joey Robson's a freakin' legend!"

JR and Jamie both nodded in awe. Joey Robson most definitely was a legend! When he had been in high school he had pulled off more pranks than anyone else in the history of the school and gotten away with most of them. On top of that he had had an affair with none other than Ms. Hewitt's older sister, Mirabelle, who was also a teacher and, if possible, even hotter than her sister! Joey had eventually been expelled when he had banged Mirabelle on O'Connor's desk with the speakers on. The fact that he was attending the party meant one thing; college girls!

"We have to go!" Jamie said in a low voice.

River nodded vigorously.

"Party of the year" he said, "no way in Hell are we missing out on that!"

x-x

"...and both your asses are grounded for the next week!" Gramps rumbled threateningly as Jamie and River headed for the stairs. Jamie froze.

"Aw, come on Gramps! Me too! I didn't even do nothing!"

One look from John Winchester made Jamie clamp his mouth shut.

"What was that Jamie?"

"Nothing, sir!" he quickly answered and pushed River in the back to make him fasten his pace.

Once upstairs River went straight for his bed and Jamie joined him in his room to sit on his desk chair.

"Well, that's just great!" Jamie spat angrily, "I really don't wanna miss that party!"

"Me neither" River agreed and winced when his battered behind came into contact with something as he moved on the bed.

It had been a regular bloodbath when the boys got home. At least for River! Sam had been looming in the hall just waiting for his son to enter the house and as soon as he did, he had grabbed both him and Jamie by the scruff of their necks, forcefully leading them to the living room. The scolding that followed had been an epic one, omitting the largest number of successive "yes, sir and no, sirs" from River in his years as a Winchester! Dean had entered in the middle of it all, home from a run, and had sat down to watch everything unfold.

When Sam was finally done yelling it was clear that River's ass was in for it, and Jamie had flinched slightly as his cousin was grabbed from next to him and pulled into the kitchen for a meeting with the largest wooden spoon in the house! Jamie had thrown his dad a quick look.

"Sooo" he started "am I next, or...?"

Dean had squinted a bit.

"Should you be?" he asked then, surprising Jamie.

"No!" the boy answered forcefully "I didn't do shit! Mrs. Brown just had it out for me like always!"

"Well, then you're not next, Jamie" Dean said and ruffled his son's hair before smacking him in the back of the head, "but you better watch that mouth of yours around your teachers. Sam's the one with the twisted thoughts about school, but I want my kid to at least graduate, you know!"

"I know, Dad" Jamie said, slightly annoyed, "and you know I will. If you haven't noticed, my grades aren't half bad!"

x-x

Friday came and both Jamie, River and JR had trouble keeping their thoughts off half naked college girls doing shots and playing beer pong.

"Biggest party of the year, and you two boneheads are grounded!" JR sighed and furrowed his brow.

"Like we don't know that! Shut up you asshat!" Jamie spat and whacked JR in the head with his math book.

"We're sneaking out, so just relax JR!" River said in a low voice.

"Anything important going on back there, Misters Winchester and Banner?" Mr. Bennett boomed.

"No, sir!" all three boys answered quickly and returned their focus to the math problems.

Jamie cast the teacher a glance before holding his notebook up for JR to see.

_We'll get out of the house, you'll bring the wheels!_

x-x

At 9 p.m River said his goodnights and Jamie followed shortly. When grounded it was standard procedure that the boys had to be in bed by 9.30, and normally this resulted in lots of sulking but tonight this rule came in handy. The fact that both Sam and Dean had been called in for a hunt didn't hurt either, and though Gramps had almost supernatural senses it was easier conning one person than three!

Getting off the property was surprisingly easy and Jamie and River quickly found JR waiting in the truck at the agreed spot. He floored it and not long after all three boys rolled up to the Robson residence.

"Okay, let's make a pact!" JR suggested, "we all need to get with a college chick..."

"Dude" River sighed, "this isn't American Pie!"

"Not a bad word about that movie, Riv" Jamie exclaimed and jabbed a finger at his chest jokingly, "I learned a lot from those films!"

"NO LONGER WILL OUR PENISES REMA-"

"Shut the fuck up, JR!" River laughed "I don't feel comfortable talking about our dicks together!"

"Party pooper!" JR pouted with a mischievous glint in his eyes as the boys exited the car and headed for the house.

As predicted the party looked awesome; drunk college girls, music, drinking games and people having a great time. Jesse greeted the guys with a red cup in his hand and a blurry look in his eyes. Clearly his brother was intend on letting Jesse run wild for once! The adult Robsons were known for being overly strict; maybe having a son like Joey would make any parent a bit more stern with the next child in line, and the fact that they had even let Jesse stay home alone was nothing short of a miracle!

"Hi guys!" Jesse slurred with a big smile "Grab a beer!"

Jamie instantly spotted a dark-haired beauty with mile-long legs and quickly made his way towards her. He grabbed a red cup from the table on the way and turned on the Winchester-charm. The girl smiled approvingly and licked her lips before grabbing Jamie by the hand.

"What the hell is it with that guy and getting girls?!"

JR sounded somewhat jealous but River nudged him in the arm and the two went to the couch to sit. Jamie and his new acquaintance quickly joined the table and before long both Jamie, River and JR were slightly drunk, laughing and relaxing.

"Hey, Joey!" Jamie's catch of the night, Hayden, called "can't you hook us up with some of that awesome ganja of yours?"

Joey turned around with his signature devious smile and came to place a hand on Hayden's shoulder.

"Watch out for this one, Jamie!" Joey grinned, "she's a regular wildcat!"

Then he turned his attention towards Hayden who was twirling her dark hair playfully.

"If you mean it, then sure, I can definitely hook you guys up!"

Joey left the room, just to reappear moments later with a small bag in his hand. It was stuffed to the brim with green buds emitting an intense smell of pot.

River smiled widely. This night was going to be amazing. Willing college girls and now weed as well!

Jamie had never been too keen on the stuff, but River's past had included a few encounters with the herbs and though he was not a fan of hard drugs, he was quite fond of weed!

Joey readied a huge joint and lit it eagerly. He inhaled and held his breath for a for few seconds.

"Enjoy!" he said, his voice slow and relaxed.

Hayden grabbed the blunt and quickly took a hit. She was no newcomer to this game, that was for sure, River thought to himself and glanced at his cousin. River would have expected Jamie to look slightly uncomfortable, a nearly invisible frown crinkling his brows, but instead Jamie looked excited, his eyes resting on the beautiful, older girl next to him. She smiled and passed the joint to Jamie who instantly accepted it. A few puffs left him red-eyed and smiling, and River laughed internally. So all it took to get Jamie convinced of the wonders of weed was a cute girl! Figures!

When JR passed River the joint he eagerly took it, inhaling the perfect mix of tobacco and wonderful, green leaves. The familiar buzzing sensation spread throughout River's body and he felt at peace with everything around him. The couch was soft, the beer cold and the girl standing in the corner of the room talking to her friend was looking at River with piercingly blue eyes. River slowly got up and went to the girl, who let herself be dragged back to the couch. She sat down indian style next to River and took the joint from JR. The braided leather-bracelets on her wrists rustled slightly as she lifted her hand to her mouth to inhale. River was lost in her beauty and felt his dick come to life. He let out an almost unnoticeable sigh and was almost losing himself to another dirty daydream when the girl spoke.

"Tell me your name, beautiful stranger..." she said in a slow, dreamy voice and once again mesmerized River with her intense, blue eyes.

"I'm River" the boy said, "River Winchester"

The girl smiled and tilted her head.

"Winchester, huh... I know that name!"

"Yeah, yeah Winchester like the riffle..." River said, a bit annoyed. If he had a nickle for every time he'd heard that he would be a freaking millionaire!

"No, like Sam and Dean Winchester, right?"

River raised a brow at the girl. He nodded.

"Yeah, my Mom had them help her a few years back with a polterge-"

River had panicked slightly when the girl started mentioning the supernatural and desperately wanted to stop her words. The only thing he could think of was to lean forward. River quickly pressed his lips against the surprised girl's and drowned her sentence. She quickly relaxed into the embrace and when the two teens pulled apart with a small squelch they both looked a bit dazed.

"Don't mention the supernatural here!" River whispered as he tucked a lock of stray hair behind the girl's ear, "I think I deserve to get to know your name now" he continued in his natural voice.

She flashed her teeth in a dazzling smile.

"I'm Rose"

"That's a beautiful name!" River said sincerely and grabbed the joint as it was handed to him.

x-x

The next few hours were like walking on a cloud. Both Jamie, River and JR were enjoying female, college-company; all three pairs pretty much locked together at the lips, the beer and pot flowing eternally through the house and the music volume kept at a level so people could actually talk to each other!

When Joey went to take a leak on the front lawn the peace was abruptly disturbed. He quickly finished and ran to the house. As the front door slammed shut everyone in the living room looked up and a few seconds later Joey entered the room, panic evident on his face.

"My parents are home! Everybody run!" he yelled.

For a moment everyone seemed temporarily frozen. Then all Hell broke loose! People ran left and right, frantically grabbing for jackets, bags and phones.

A group including Jesse ran for the front door. They were right in front of it when the door was nearly blown off its hinges.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Jesse's father roared.

His eyes were practically bulging and the look on his face made him resemble a raving lunatic. He grabbed Jesse by his shirt and gave the kid a good shake.

"NOBODY LEAVES THIS HOUSE OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" the irate man continued.

His words had absolutely no effect whatsoever and people kept spilling through the windows and doors. Jamie and JR grabbed their jackets and in a swift move River decided to clear the messy table down his backpack before leaving. The three friends practically flew to a window and reached it at the same time as Joey and a group of girls.

Before they started running Jamie cast one last look back inside just in time to see Jesse vomit all over his mother's dress. Her squeal motivated the kids to get away, and Joey desperately tried to put on his left shoe while run-jumping through the garden.

Mr. Robson appeared in the window and spotted his oldest son.

"JOEY YOU GET BACK HERE!" he screamed and climbed through the window, full-blown rage clearly coursing through his veins.

"RUN!" Joey cried desperately, and the group sped up.

Down the road the girls took a right while the guys proceeded left. River looked over his shoulder and couldn't see Mr. Robson at the moment. His voice was loud and clear, though.

"I'LL CALL THE COPS! JOEY YOU GET YOUR ASS HOME THIS INSTANT!"

"Holy shit!" Joey muttered under his ragged breath and sent Jamie a panicked look, "that man never kidds about anything! He's definitely gonna call the cops!"

River swallowed hard and at the moment wished he and Jamie had accepted being grounded and were both lying safely in their beds. If they were caught, things wouldn't be looking too bright!

Suddenly Mr. Robson rounded the corner and let out a growl as he spotted the boys. JR let out an unintended yelp and the group raced across the lawn of the nearest house and jumped the fence.

The boys landed with muffled thuds and immediately took up their escape again. They were halfway through the garden when they spotted a very confused, older man waiting for his dog to finish peeing and watching the four young men with baffled curiosity. His mouth fell agape as the boys climbed the tree at the end of the garden to invade the neighbor's yard.

"Sorry!" River yelled apologetically before jumping off the branch to the next lawn.

x-x

After venturing through four more gardens the boys reached the huge corn fields spreading both right and left. To the left the fields reached the old cemetery with plenty of potential hiding places, so Jamie quickly decided to lead the group that way. The leftover stubble from the harvested corn made running down the field somewhat challenging for four stoned guys and River almost impaled his left eye when he tumbled forward. He quickly got back to his feet and shortly after the boys reached the safety of the cemetery.

With heaving chests they dropped to the ground behind a huge mausoleum and then all started laughing hysterically, the adrenaline and weed working their strange, wonderful magic.

"Awesome party!" JR exclaimed and patted Joey on the back, "too bad it won't end equally awesome!"

JR's comment brought Joey back to reality and he visibly paled at the words.

"I can't go home! My dad will tear me a new one!"

Joey ran his hands through his dark hair and spat at the ground.

"Man, I'm par-hey, what was that?!"

River's head snapped up. He had also heard the weird noise coming from further down the cemetery. He blinked a couple of times, the weed clouding his senses.

The noise sounded again. A long, scary wail that made all the boys' hair stand on end. Two Winchesters and one Banner immediately thought about supernatural creatures while the unknowing Robson thought about axemurderers and coyotes.

Jamie stumbled to his feet, frantically searching his jacket for something. His high also proved a clear disadvantage at the moment, his fingers not willing to work at their usual speed. Finally he managed to unzip his pocket and pull out a bottle of salt. Just in case!

And then they saw it! He was huge! Partially decomposed, the suit half eaten and smeared with dirt and black circles under the unusually light-blue eyes. The "man" opened his mouth and let another blood-freezing howl escape him. He quickly moved towards the group of boys, one arm stretched out, finger pointing straight at the guys.

"What the fuck?!" Joey squealed, grabbing River by his shirt, "what the HELL is that?"

River sent his cousin a quick look. He pulled off his backpack as he looked at Joey.

"It's an angry spirit!"

Joey didn't say anything, his mouth gaping open, frozen in disbelief.

"A _what_?" he then asked, a panicky tone lacing his words.

"A pissed off dead guy, who's come back for some unknown reason!" JR explained quickly, while Jamie worked fast to create a circle of salt on the ground.

The spirit was approaching fast, but Jamie managed to finish the salt-circle and pull Joey inside it before the dead man reached them.

"Stay inside the circle!" River yelled at Joey "he can't enter!"

Joey was clutching Jamie's arm, shaking slightly as he looked at the thing in front of him.

"Is this for real, guys?"

"'Fraid so!" JR mumbled, swallowing nervously, this was definitely real. Maybe a little too real! Being stoned and drunk clearly didn't mix well with supernatural assbutts! Joey gave the spirit a more thorough look.

"H-he looks like Mr. Mason! The guy who died a few months ago!"

River squinted.

"Does look like him... why the hell would he be back!"

"I heard his kids were fighting about his house and belongings. Something about an old necklace he always wore!" JR said before flinching as the spirit started circling the boys, moaning and growling angrily.

"Holy shit!" Joey squeaked "Can't we do something! We can't stay here all fucking night!"

"You're right" River said in a low voice, "we gotta salt and burn his bones!"

"We've got the salt, but we need some lighter fluid or something and some matches!" Jamie chimed in, his dazed brain trying to rid itself of the high so it could work properly.

River opened his backpack and peeked inside of it. With a relieved sigh he pulled out a bottle of Sambuca. Joey fished for a lighter in his pocket and handed it to River.

"OK, now we just need to find the grave!"

"I know where it is!" Joey said, his voice trembling "it's right next to the old oak tree!"

Jamie nodded and looked at Joey.

"Okay, look, we have to go to the grave and burn his bones, and you should stay here, inside the circle!"

Joey nodded. Then shook his head.

"Stay here. Alone!"

At the moment Joey sounded more like a boy at 9 than a guy at 19! Neither of the other boys thought anything of the comment, though. Learning that supernatural creatures were real, on top of your mad father chasing your sorry ass, was a lot to take in!

"You really should stay here!" River tried and Joey sat down inside the circle, nodding determinately.

x-x

The angry spirit had wandered off to an unknown location after learning that he could not get to the four teenagers, and after checking that both matches and Sambuca were in River's backpack, Jamie, JR and River jumped carefully out of the salt-circle and ran quickly towards the Mason grave.

To the boys' great relief the grave had already been dug up. JR threw Jamie a nervous look.

"I hope my kids won't be crazy enough to dig up my grave just for a freakin' necklace! What the hell, man!"

River nodded in silent agreement. You would have to be uncommonly coldhearted to dig up your own father for mere profit! He pulled off his bag and rummaged through it to recover the salt and Sambuca. River threw the salt to JR who immediately started sprinkling it on the skeleton in the grave and River generously poured on the Sambuca.

"Matches!" River said in a low voice and his cousin quickly complied.

The matches lit a flickering light as Jamie threw them down the grave, but to the boys' dismay the wind blew out the fire before it even reached its goal!

Jamie flinched when he heard a heart wrenching scream, no doubt from Joey, and he fumbled with the next few matches. They finally caught on fire and he carefully threw them down on the soaked bones. A fire quickly spread in the grave and all boys held their breaths. This should work!

The next second Joey came sprinting towards the boys, the angry spirit in hot pursuit, arms outstretched and an insane noise coming from the mouth!

"Isn't this the way salt and burns are supposed to fucking work?" JR screamed and sprinted after Joey and the ghost.

River cursed to himself.

"The locket!" he yelled, "he must be connected to it! We need to destroy the necklace before he can die!"

"And were the hell would the necklace be now?!" Jamie asked as he and River also started running in a desperate attempt to come to Joey's rescue.

Joey and JR were both hollering from further down the cemetery and Jamie and River sped up. Once more both cousins wished they had just stayed in bed!

The angry spirit was pinning both Joey and JR against a huge tree and was moaning insanely. Jamie grabbed a huge log and jolted forward, slamming the piece of wood right across the back of the supernatural creature. The only damage was to the log that broke in half!

"Shit!" Jamie yipped and stumbled a few steps backwards.

"FFRRGHHH!" JR gurgled and clawed frantically at the corpse in front of him.

Joey stretched out a hand and pointed at the spirit.

"Necklace!" he managed to croak and River jumped forward.

With great care he snaked a hand around the neck of the preoccupied corpse and yanked at the golden chain. The necklace broke and River immediately took off, heading for the open grave. Jamie and River reached the burning grave within seconds and River forcefully threw the locket into the flames. The scream of the disappearing spirit made the boys let out exhausted sighs, and their heartbeats were starting to drop when a new voice boomed from behind them.

"BOYS!" it growled, low and rumbling, and Jamie and River reacted on pure impulse.

At the same time both boys grabbed for the salt and Sambuca on the ground before turning around. The alcohol and salt drenched the person in front of them, and panic quickly spread across both Jamie and River's faces as they recognized who they had soaked.

"D-dad!" River squeaked and let the empty bottle fall, "what are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here!" Sam ground out through gritted teeth, "I think the question is what are _you_ doing here?!"

"I...we... it was just a-"

"What the _fuck_ is going on here?" Dean's voice suddenly boomed, making Jamie flinch, "what are you two doing here? You're supposed to be back home! Sleeping!"

"Dad! I can explain!" Jamie started and River sighed miserably.

They were SO dead!

x-x

In the middle of a very unlikely explanation as to why the two youngest Winchesters were currently in the cemetery instead of their beds, a pitiful noise could be heard, and soon after the Sheriff came into sight, two very subdued boys being dragged with him by their shirts.

"Looks like our boys have been having an eventful night!" Mr. Banner exclaimed and gave his wayward son a firm shake.

Jamie was too quick for Dean's hands but River was not as lucky and was caught miserably by Sam's strong fingers.

"Ow!" he yelped when his Dad pinched his neck and bent down, hissing into River's ear.

"Too early to say "ow" River! We've got a lot to discuss!"

River swallowed and looked down. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Jamie who apparently had thought better of running away and was now returning with his head bowed down. Dean growled in a low voice before whacking Jamie in the head.

"You two idiots got a hell of a lot to explain, Jamie!" he said and started dragging Jamie towards the cemetery gates.

After a brief discussion with Sheriff Banner all the men climbed into their waiting vehicles, and while the Sheriff headed to the Robson house to drop off Joey, the four Winchesters made their way towards their home.

The ride started off in silence, Jamie and River shooting each other nervous glances, and half way home Sam lost it and exploded in a gigantic fit, convincing both River and Jamie that sitting for the next week would be, well, a pain in the ass!

x-x

"Get out!" Dean ordered and yanked Jamie out of the Impala with an unkind grip on his upper arm.

"I know we screwed up Dad, but can we please leave Gramps out of it?!" Jamie pleaded desperately as Dean dragged him with him.

"Shut your damn cake hole Jamie! If you're stupid enough to break your grounding, go to a party, get drunk and then chase down an angry spirit you better accept the punishment you've got coming! And that includes whatever Gramps is gonna throw at you as well!"

"Geez, Dad cut us some slack! Like you never did anything like this!"

"Oh no, I did! And my ass paid the price! It's actually a wonder the poor thing hasn't died from all the beatings Gramps laid on it!" Dean mused, lightening the tense atmosphere for a second.

Next to Dean and Jamie, Sam was pulling River with him, the backpack suddenly dropping off his shoulder and tumbling to the ground. Cigarettes, empty beer bottles, candy wrappers and four huge joints littered the ground, and even in the dark all the items were clearly visible. River stiffened and felt his heart do a double take. Fucking hell! As Dean bent down to grab the joints, River felt his Dad's fingers tighten around his neck and squeeze.

He winced and sucked in his bottom lip.

"What the fuck is this, River!" Sam roared and gave his son a quick sniff, "on top of all the stuff Dean just mentioned you two smoked fucking weed as well!"

"...I... it was just-"

"Freakin' stupid is what it was River! I thought you'd figure that leading the lives we do doesn't mix well with intoxicating substances!"

River sighed, feeling a wave of anger roll through him.

"Oh, you mean like when you became a fucking demon-blood-junkie, Dad, is that what you're talking about?!" River exclaimed.

Sam counted internally to keep his temper in check so he wouldn't smack River right there. Never before had he felt so tempted to slap his son!

"Yes, River!" he said instead, "exactly like that! You could have been killed because of your bad choices tonight!"

River's anger didn't subside from the attempt to reach his conscience.

"It was not like we planned the fucking hunt! If Joey's dad hadn't been such a dickwad we wouldn't have needed to run like we did, and we would have never been at the cemetery in the first place!"

"So now you're blaming Mr. Robson for what happened?" Sam shouted, his eyes bulging.

"No, but if he hadn't shown up none of this would have happened! If you actually think I would get stoned and then chase a decomposing corpse I'm not the stupid one!"

Sam's temper took over his internal counting and he felt anger rush through him. That damn kid had such a smart mouth sometimes, Sam thought to himself, quickly dismissing the thought of how he had been himself when he was River's age.

"Jesus, River!" Dean exclaimed angrily, "it doesn't matter if this wouldn't have happened if Joey's Dad hadn't returned! What matters is that you two made some piss poor decisions tonight, and now we'll make sure you'll think twice about doing something like it again!"

x-x

They had reached the stables and River and Jamie were both lead inside. Being down here at this hour was new to both of them, but the thought of being this far away from Gramps was a light in the scary dark. At least he wouldn't hear anything now, seeing as he was most likely snoring his ass off in bed!

The horses shuffled around in their booths as they heard the commotion, but as soon as they realized who was entering they settled down once again. Winchester beatdowns in the stables were not a new phenomenon!

River winced when he heard the noise of his dad's belt gliding through its loops and he swallowed.

"Please, Dad" he tried "not the belt! My ass is already a mess from yesterday."

Sam just shook his head, the anger coursing through his veins. He knew that River and Jamie were a pair of jokesters, getting into a lot of trouble, but he would have sworn that his boy wouldn't go get high and drunk and then decide to salt and burn a decaying body!

"Can you honestly tell me that you don't have this coming, River?"

"I can honestly tell you that I think beating my ass is a load of bullcrap! Who the hell even does this kind of shit anymore?"

Sam felt his cheeks heat up. When he had been River's age he wouldn't have believed that he would ever turn to the same kind of punishment his Dad had used on him and Dean. And then he became a parent!

"We live in Texas!" Sam stated dryly and sent his son a quick glance "freakin' everybody does this."

River closed his mouth when he found no snide comeback. He knew perfectly well that both Joey, Jesse and JR were all going to sleep on their bellies this night, so why the hell had he tried using those words as a defense. And somewhere deep inside of him a small voice was scolding him for being so damn irresponsible. What if the spirit hadn't been wearing the necklace? Then they could have been severely harmed! Shit!

River jumped when he heard a belt whistle through the air before it made contact with his cousin's backside. Jamie hissed loudly through gritted teeth and closed his eyes. He just wanted this ordeal over with and didn't understand River's need to discuss everything. There was no way he would snake his way out of this anyway!

River was pulled back to the harsh reality when his Dad pushed him forward over a bale of hay and yanked down his jeans. Sam then wasted no time before raising his arm. The strip of leather came crashing down, catching River right across the curve of his ass and the teen practically launched himself off the bale of hay.

"HOLY SHIT!" he yipped and placed both hands protectively over his burning cheeks.

It wasn't like it was the first time he got a whuppin' two days in a row, but he had never had an encounter with a spoon that was then followed by the belt just the next day! His ass absolutely hated him at that moment!

Sam let River take a moment to compose himself before he gently but firmly pushed him down again to finish the belt-to-ass-action.

x-x

A few feet away Dean was finishing up his punishment of Jamie. He hadn't been saving his strength and Jamie was breathing in gulps, trying to regain control over himself before standing up. When he finally did he closed his eyes for a moment. Jesus fucking Christ his ass was on fire! Clearly Jamie hadn't expected any differently but that didn't change the fact that a Dean Winchester ass whipping always took your breath away and crippled your sorry behind!

x-x

Jamie and River gingerly made their way towards the house, their fathers taking a few minutes to close up at the stables.

"_Why didn't I just get drunk or high?_" Jamie mocked and shoved River in the shoulder, "why the hell would you say such a thing, man!"

River huffed and shoved his cousin back.

"It's not like I knew this would happen you assbutt, and besides I really did think that Dad would go more mental over school stuff than over a bit of weed!"

"A "bit" of weed. Dude, you had four joints in the bag, I don't think that constitutes as a bit."

"Whatever. I won't say stuff like that again, though, that's for sure!"

"Yeah, karma's a first class bitch" Jamie stated "don't fucking test her River. At least not when my ass is involved!"

River was just about to make a smartass comeback when both boys noticed the light in the house. As if the night hadn't been crappy enough without Gramps finding out! Both teens groaned audibly and their tempo slowed remarkably as an attempt to postpone the inescapable meeting with a livid John Winchester.

x-x

Further back Sam and Dean also spotted the light in the living room.

"Geez, those kids are not gonna be happy when they finally get to go to bed!" Dean exclaimed with raised brows.

Sam mumbled something in response, his thoughts wandering back to his own teen years and all the trouble he and Dean found themselves in. He hated being such a hardass on River, but damn it the kid was so stubborn and insolent sometimes! Definitely his father's son, a small voice chirped in Sam's head. The tall man cleared his throat.

"Remember when we got high and Mrs. Morrison dragged us home?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded in the dark.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll ever forget that one! My ass has never really been the same since that switching!"

Sam smiled at his brother's comment.

"Hey, didn't we make a pact not to become like Dad if we ever caught our own kids smoking weed?"

"Yeah" Dean answered as he pushed the door open, "but what we did wasn't as reckless and stupid as what our knucklehead-sons did tonight. In fact I don't think we will ever be able to trump this level of stupidity!"

"I wouldn't count on it!" a gruff voice spat.

Dean froze, feeling like he was the teenager being caught red-handed.

"What?" he asked his Dad and took a step further into the house.

John was leaning on the door frame to the kitchen, arms crossed with the wooden spoon sticking out to one side. River and Jamie were standing next to the staircase both rubbing furiously at their behinds.

"From what my idiot grandsons tell me a grave had been dug up in the cemetery with no hunter left to keep an eye on the angry spirit! And further more neither of you jackasses bothered to check if the corpse was wearing the necklace tying him to this world!"

"...That's not... it's..." Dean started, but lost his voice when he looked at his dad.

"What's the matter Dean? Cat got your tongue!" John spat, narrowing his eyes.

In the background Jamie and River looked at each other, tiny, gloating smiles gracing their features. For once they weren't the only ones in trouble, and seeing Gramps stare their huge, tough Dads down was a strange, yet rather comical, sight.

"No, sir" Dean answered and licked his lips, "we were almost certain that Mr. Mason's son had found the necklace so we went to get it fr-"

"Rookie mistake, son!" John sighed with a deep voice, "Maybe you should join your boys for some training tomorrow, a little refresher course might be a good idea!"

Sam huffed and crossed his arms.

"Oh, and we're the only ones making mistakes here! How about your grandsons? Sneaking out, drinking, smoking weed, getting involved in a hunt!"

John crinkled his brow at the mention of the weed and turned to stare at River and Jamie who both shuffled their feet and suddenly found their shoelaces overly interesting.

"And how about yourself, Dad?" Sam continued "How many times have you been fooled by either me and Dean or Jamie and River!"

Dean groaned loudly and swallowed his spit. This was not how he had envisioned the night to end! John felt his cheeks heat up a bit and with one long step he reached his youngest son. He raised his arm and quickly let it whistle through the air. The spoon caught its target with a mighty SMACK and Sam gave a small jump before reaching back to protect himself from further attacks.

"OW!" he exclaimed, sounding like the indignant teenager he used to be.

"Just because you have your own child now, doesn't mean you're not still my kid! And when the hell have it ever been acceptable to talk to me like that?"

Sam didn't say anything but a darkening scowl had taken over his face.

"Okay, alright" Dean said, extending his arms in a defensive gesture, "we all made mistakes here, so let's just call it a night and get to bed! No more asses getting beat tonight!"

x-x

River and Jamie slowly made their way up the stairs.

"Dude, my ass is killing me!" River sighed and sent his cousin a small glance.

"Yeah, mine isn't too happy either... But the party was awesome! And honestly the asswhipping was worth it just to see Uncle Sam getting whacked with a spoon!"

River grinned at Jamie and nodded.

"Yup" he said, "I'll never let him forget that one!"

The cousins nodded goodnight and retreated to their respectable rooms. They both placed themselves carefully on their bellies, both their backsides sore from the rough treatment. River turned off his light and smiled slightly to himself.

Maybe his Dad's nickname was Sasquatch and he definitely packed a mean swing when it came to asskickings, but seeing how he had jumped when the spoon struck him made River realize one thing. No one wielded a wooden spoon like Gramps! No matter how royally you had managed to screw up, you could always be certain that John Winchester would bring you back down to reality!

* * *

**Wow, I finally finished this one! It has taken me all summer even though I had the story in my head the entire time... Oh, well...**

**I hope you all enjoyed and will leave me some reviews :D**

**Once again, thank you to WildBlueYonder6 - you rock!**

**- Rikke**


End file.
